Descente aux Enfers
by Quetesh
Summary: [Spoiler saison 2] Hurley et Charlie decident d'organiser un petit quelque chose pour Halloween. Mais tout ne tourne pas comme ils l'avaient espéré... UP 28 juillet 2006! Contient une scène de violence plutôt gore, vous êtes prévenus!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Lost. Donc, pas d'inquiétude. Les énormités écrites ici ne seront jamais officielles (donc, inutile de m'en vouloir, Audrey…). Enfin, normalement. On ne sait jamais D

**Note de l'auteure :** Me revoilà dans ma énième fic Lost, avec une nouvelle idée tordue à exploiter. Cette fois, je vais foutre –relativement- la paix à Sayid. Ça va lui faire des vacances. Surtout qu'il va reprendre du service dans une histoire imaginée par mes soins. Le pauvre. C'est dur d'être mon personnage préféré… Non, cette fois, je m'attaque à Hurley et Charlie. A eux de goûter à la « joie » d'être au centre d'une de mes histoires !

**Spoiler :** La fic se déroule après l'épisode 8 de la saison 2, « Collision »/«Représailles ». Ça n'empêche pas que tous les rescapés soient là. Oui, tous, je vous jure. Du moins, ceux à flash-back. Faut pas pousser, quand même. Ah oui, pour la date, je suis sûre que ça ne correspond pas des masses. Mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste une déconnade…

**Avertissement :** A la base, c'est une histoire d'Halloween. Donc, il se pourrait que ce soit un peu effrayant. Je vais quand même essayer d'axer sur l'humour, cela dit. En ce qui concerne ce qui pourrait arriver aux différents personnages, je réclame la complète responsabilité :D Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord… ça vous ferra un bonne raison de me laisser une review

**Descente aux Enfers.**

_Déesse Selene_

**Chapitre 1 : Un soirée pour Halloween.**

Il faisait beau, sur l'île, pour un 30 octobre. Mais il faisait toujours beau, sur l'île. A force, ça en devenait presque déprimant. Dans moins de deux mois, Noël arriverait, et il n'y aurait pas le moindre flocon. Ni le moindre sapin. Ni la moindre dinde aux marrons. Hurley regarda le fond de son pot de beurre de cacahuètes avec désespoir. Pas de bûche glacée, non plus. Quel Noël …

« Tu lis l'avenir dans le beurre de cacahuètes ? »

Hurley releva la tête et vit Charlie qui le regardait avec curiosité et amusement.

« Très drôle… », répondit Hugo. Il fit une pause, puis ajouta : « je pensais à un truc… on va avoir un Noël merdique, ici… »

« Tu penses déjà à Noël ? D'ici là, on se sera peut-être déjà tiré de cette île ! » Charlie rejoignit Hurley sur son tronc d'arbre. « Et puis, il y a plus important, pour le moment. »

« Ah oui ? Quoi ? »

« Halloween ! C'est demain. Il faut fêter ça ! On devrait organiser un truc, je ne sais pas, moi, quelque chose de vraiment flippant. »

« Tu ne trouves pas que c'est assez flippant, ici ? »

« Mais c'est pas pareil ! Nous, ce sera pour rire ! Allez, il ne se passe plus rien, ici ! ça va mettre un peu d'animation ! »

Charlie souriait, trouvant son idée excellente. Il imaginait déjà ce que lui et Hurley pourraient installer d'ici le lendemain soir. Peut-être pourraient-ils demander l'aide d'un autre survivant. Ça allait être super.

Hurley hésita. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le lieu et le moment idéal. Mais Charlie avait l'air si convaincu, et si enthousiaste. Peut-être que, après tout, ça détendrait l'atmosphère.

« Ok, je marche, mais il va falloir être discret, pour que ça marche bien. »

« Pas de problème ! ça va être génial, tu vas voir ! J'ai déjà pensé à deux ou trois choses, mais tu me dis si j'en fais trop… »

Charlie se lança dans une série d'explications de plans parfois très tordus, qu'Hurley devait tempérer (« Non, enlever Aaron « pour rire », c'est pas une bonne idée… »). Au bout de deux heures, ils décidèrent de se retrouver dans la jungle tard cette nuit-là, afin de préparer la soirée du lendemain dans le plus grand secret.

**ça a l'air sage, non ? Sauf qu'il ne faut pas s'y fier. Dans tous les cas, toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues  **

**Les choses sérieuses commencent au prochain chapitre !**


	2. Etrange Apparition

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède toujours pas Lost…

**Note de l'auteure :** On entre ici dans le vif du sujet ! Attention aux âmes sensibles, tout de même, ce chapitre contient un moment assez gore…

**Spoiler : **Je suis arrivée à l'épisode 19 (SOS). Je ne dis pas qu'il y aura des spoilers jusque là, mais je me connais, je suis capable d'en écrire et de ne pas m'en rendre compte…

**Réponse aux reviews :**

The Werewolf : Merci beaucoup, mais j'ai peur que la suite ne suive pas vraiment ce que tu imagines… Tu seras fixé après ce chapitre, normalement. Merci pour le truc des reviews, je n'avais même pas remarqué ;)

**Chapitre 2 : Etrange apparition.**

Lorsqu' Hurley se réveilla, la nuit était bien noire. Il avait décidé de piquer un petit somme avant de partir comploter avec Charlie. Il avait dû dormir un peu trop longtemps. Le bassiste devait l'attendre, maintenant.

Hurley se leva et s'étira. Toute l'île était calme. Peut-être même un peu trop. La lune, bien pleine au-dessus de la mer, donnait une allure surnaturelle à la plage. Les feux étaient éteints. Hurley frissonna. Cette nuit aurait été idéale pour Halloween. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait pareille demain. Le millionnaire se mit en route et rejoignit Charlie dans la jungle.

« Enfin ! Ça fait une heure que je t'attends », lui dit ce dernier lorsqu'il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous.

« Je me suis endormi », répondit Hurley.

« J'espère que tu t'es bien reposé, parce qu'on va avoir du travail cette nuit ! »

Charlie avait rassemblé tout un tas de matériels très divers : tissus, morceaux de métal, objets divers et variés, … Il y avait là de quoi faire à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Hurley bailla et demanda :

« On va vraiment avoir besoin de tout ça ? »

« Probablement. Il faut que ce soit grandiose ! » Charlie ramassa un grand morceau de tissu et de la corde. « Tiens, va me faire un fantôme avec ça dans un arbre. Essaie qu'il ressemble à un humain. »

Hurley prit l'équipement et le regarda. Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment un pourrait en faire un fantôme à forme humaine. Enfin, il pouvait toujours essayer. Il s'éloigna, à la recherche d'un arbre adapté.

Après de douzaines de minutes, Charlie se mit à la recherche d'Hurley pour inspecter son travail. Il s'enfonça dans la jungle à la suite de son acolyte. Au bout d'une dizaine de pas, son regard fut attiré par une lueur étrange sur sa droite. Ecartant les branches et les feuilles, il voulut aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. La lueur provenait de derrière un barrage de larges feuilles vert foncé. Il les repoussa avec les mains et avança un peu. Il se trouvait dans une petite trouée. Devant lui, il y avait Sun, très blanche, transparente même. La lueur semblait émaner d'elle. Elle le regardait avec une incroyable douceur dans les yeux. Et, surtout, elle flottait à deux mètres du sol.

Charlie avait du mal à détacher son regard de cette apparition. Il y avait quelque chose de magnifique, mais aussi d'effrayant, dans le spectacle qu'elle offrait. Le spectre idéal.

« Génial, Hurley ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais ton fantôme ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Sun. J'adore les effets de lumières ! Tu as trouvé un projecteur quelque part ? Il faudra absolument amener Jin ici ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Hurley sortit de la jungle, juste derrière Charlie. Quand il vit Sun, il ouvrit la bouche de surprise et un long frisson lui remonta la colonne vertébrale.

Charlie se tourna vers lui et reprit :

« T'as fait un sacré boulot avec le drap ! Ça, c'est du fantôme ! »

« Sauf que c'est pas moi qui a fait ça… »

« Arrête, tu veux dire que quelqu'un d'autre prépare un truc pour Halloween ? »

« Non, je veux dire que c'est un vrai fantôme, Charlie… »

« C'est ça, moque-toi de moi ! Les fantômes, ça n'existe - »

Un mouvement attira l'attention de Charlie. Il tourna précipitamment la tête vers Sun. Elle venait de bouger. Ses bras, qui, jusque là, pendaient mollement de part et d'autre de son corps, étaient maintenant tendus latéralement. La lumière autour d'elle s'était intensifiée. Elle les regardait toujours, mais ses yeux avaient pris une expression triste. Elle regarda Charlie, puis Hurley, dans les yeux.

« Pauvres enfants… Fuyez, fuyez tant qu'il en est encore temps… », dit-elle d'une voix très douce et très triste.

Charlie et Hurley la regardaient, les yeux écarquillés, comme paralysés.

« Vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend… Pauvres enfants… ». Disant cela, elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même, de plus en plus vite, puis, soudain, elle disparut.

Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Charlie ne décide de bouger. Il regarda Hurley, les yeux toujours grands ouverts.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? », demanda-t-il d'une vois agitée.

« J'en sais rien du tout », répondit Hurley, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'endroit où Sun venait de disparaître.

« J'espère que ce n'était qu'une hallucination… », dit Charlie, suivant le regard de Hurley.

« Moi aussi… », ajouta ce dernier.

Cette apparition avait douché l'enthousiasme de Charlie et Hurley, et c'est inquiets et légèrement effrayés qu'ils retournèrent vers leur stock d'équipements. L'obscurité avait repris ses droits sur la jungle, et les animaux nocturnes émettaient leur lot de bruits habituels, qui, à force, étaient devenus rassurants. Parvenus à leur point de départ, ils regardèrent les fournitures entassées sur le sol.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire maintenant?", demanda Charlie.

"Je suis pas sûr de vouloir continuer...", commença Hurley. Mais il fut interrompu par un bruit de tam-tam qui s'éleva quelque part entre les arbres. Charlie et Hurley tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers la source supposée.

"C'est quoi, ça, encore?", demanda Charlie.

"Je ne veux pas le savoir...", répondit Hurley.

"Oh, allez, on va jeter un œil et on revient, ok?"

Hurley hésita. Après le spectre de Sun, il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter autre chose. Mais Charlie pouvait être fatiguant au point d'être persuasif. Après un discours aussi tordu que long, Hurley accepta, plus pour être tranquille que parce qu'il était convaincu.

"Aaaah, tu vois quand tu veux!", s'exclama Charlie, ravi.

"Ouais", maugréa Hurley. "Mais juste un coup d'œil, et après, on rentre."

"Mais oui, t'en fais pas..."

Ils se mirent en marche vers l'endroit d'où ils supposaient que le bruit venait. Entre temps, d'autres tam-tams s'étaient joints au premier, semblant jouer une litanie bien particulière.

Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à voir des éclats de flammes, Charlie et Hurley surent qu'ils n'étaient pas loin. En rampant, ils arrivèrent sur un petit promontoire qui surplombait une vallée qui leur était inconnue. Ils pouvaient nettement distinguer, en bas, un large feu devant lequel se tenait un homme couvert d'une peau d'ours polaire. Il tenait une sorte de bâton rituel dans la main gauche et faisait de grands gestes en lançant des incantations dans une langue inconnue. Il prit soudain une poignée d'une sorte de sable dans la sacoche qu'il portait au côté, et la jeta dans les flammes. Une petite explosion eut lieu, projetant sa lumière tout autour. Entourant cette scène, une bonne cinquantaine de personnes regardaient le feu avec un mélange de peur et d'admiration. Ils se tenaient dans l'ombre, de sorte que ni Charlie, ni Hurley, ne pouvaient vraiment distinguer leurs traits. De toute façon, ils étaient trop attirés par le manège de l'homme au bâton pour y prêter attention. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne songeaient plus à partir, tant ce spectacle était fascinant.

L'homme devant le feu fit un signe, et deux autres mâles bien bâtis sortir de l'ombre, encadrant une forme qui se débattait.

"C'est la Française!", chuchota Charlie.

Rousseau essayait de se libérer en hurlant des imprécations en français, mais ses gardes n'en avaient cure. Ils la trainèrent jusqu'au chaman et la firent agenouiller. De son bâton, le chaman lui releva la tête. Rousseau cria encore quelque chose et lui cracha au visage. Le chaman se mit à rire, puis lança une phrase derrière lui. Un troisième homme s'avança avec une sorte de massue couverte de dessins. L'espace d'un instant, Hurley se demanda s'il s'agissait du même genre de bâton que celui d'Eko. Il espéra vite que non.

Le chaman prit la masse des mains de son assistant, lui confia son bâton, et se tourna de nouveau vers Rousseau. Avec un affreux rictus, il leva l'arme au-dessus de lui et l'abattit sur le crâne de la Française. L'impact fut assez fort pour faire voler sa boîte crânienne en petit morceau. Hurley et Charlie regardèrent avec horreur le corps de Rousseau s'affaisser sur le côté et la cervelle commencer doucement à se répandre sur le sol. Le chaman leva la massue à deux mains au-dessus de sa tête. Comme si elle n'attendait que ce signal, la foule autour explosa en une joie sans borne. Charlie et Hurley observaient la scène avec horreur, chacun sur le point de rendre ses tripes.

"je me casse d'ici!", lâcha soudain Hurley. Il se leva prestement et s'enfuit. En bas, une personne du public pointa le promontoire en criant quelque chose. Sans nul, ils étaient repérés. Sans attendre, Charlie se lança à la poursuite de son ami.

Quand il l'eut rattrapé, sans cesser de courir, Charlie cria à Hurley aussi fort qu'il put :

"Ils nous ont vus! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

"Faut prévenir Jack!", lui répondit Hurley.

Le docteur saurait quoi faire. Il savait toujours quoi faire.

La terreur donnait des ailes aux deux survivants. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi vite. En un rien de temps, ils eurent rejoint le bunker. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et refermèrent vivement la porte.

"Jack! Jack!", cria Charlie en courant dans les couloirs.

Hurley, essoufflé, le suivait difficilement. Ils trouvèrent le médecin dans le salon. Il avait l'air agité et faisait les cents pas.

"Hé, Jack, on a de gros problèmes!", déclara Charlie en reprenant son souffle. "On est poursuivis par une bande de dingues. Ils viennent de tuer Rousseau, c'était... C'était horrible..."

Il frissonna à ce souvenir. Mais Jack ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il continuait à tourner en rond, en répétant : "Tout ce travail... Elle s'est enfuie..."

"Eh, mec, t'es sûr que ça va?", demanda Hurley avec inquiétude.

Jack s'arrêta soudain et fixa des yeux fous sur Hurley. Celui-ci recula instinctivement d'un pas.

"Ça va? Ça va?", s'excita le docteur. "Elle s'est enfuie! Comment ça pourrait aller?"

Hurley et Charlie le regardèrent sans comprendre.

"De qui tu parles? De Kate?", demanda Charlie.

Une lueur bizarre passa dans les yeux de Jack.

"Mais non! Mais non!", s'emporta-t-il. "Ma créature! Elle s'est enfuie!"

Charlie et Hurley échangèrent un regard. Jack avait pété les plombs.

"Euh... Ok, ok, Jack... On va te laisser, maintenant...", dit Charlie en reculant. Hurley l'imita.

"Vous ne devriez pas sortir...", dit Jack d'un ton doucereux en écarquillant les yeux. "Elle est dangereuse..." Il partit soudain d'un rire dément à glacer le sang.

Charlie et Hurley vérifièrent que personne ne les attendaient à l'extérieur pour sortir. Ils décidèrent de retourner à la plage prévenir les autres. Pendant le trajet, chacun resta silencieux. Ils avaient subi trop de chocs en trop peu de temps pour pouvoir parler. Ils étaient plongés dans leurs pensées quand un arbre entre eux explosa. Par réflexe, ils se protégèrent le visage de leurs bras. Lorsqu'ils les baissèrent, ils ne purent que constater que le végétal -ou, du moins, ce qu'il en restait - était calciné.

"Tu crois que ça pourrait être le chaman?", demanda Charlie après avoir examiné les restes.

"J'espère que non", répondit Hurley.

Charlie entendit alors un sifflement et baissa la tête juste à temps. Une sorte de projectile blanc-bleu lui passa au-dessus et gela un arbre en face du tronc calciné. Charlie et Hurley regardèrent le phénomène avec de grands yeux.

**Et voilà ! **

**Je présente mes excuses à tous les fans de Rousseau et de Jack. Je sais, ils morflent. Je veux bien aussi présenter mes excuses aux fans de Sun, mais je trouve qu'en spectre, elle serait magnifique. Sinon, si vous avez aimé, si vous avez un conseil à me donner, ou si vous pensez avoir deviné le rôle des autres personnages, n'hésitez pas, laissez moi une review !**


End file.
